


The Legend We Are. book 1

by thenotoriousB



Series: The Legend We Are [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotoriousB/pseuds/thenotoriousB
Summary: With the war ending, the gaang going separate ways. Katara and Zuko are visited by two important guests. Now they are bound for a new journey for a new world balance.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: The Legend We Are [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946950
Kudos: 3





	The Legend We Are. book 1

Katara sat with her toes curling into the warm sand, hugging her knees into her chest. She sighed as she stared her beautiful moon, feeling its energy radiating as it smiled down on her. This was the Gaangs first night here on Ember Island in Zukos families beach house. Katara could not help but think about how soon everything was going to change. The heaviest weight was her new found friendship with Zuko. Would he forget all of them when he became Firelord? She hoped not. She had come to find his presence comforting, his smell calming, his eyes kind and his heart pure. The entire gang loved him she thought. She couldnt imagine he would stop talking to them after he took the throne. Everything was so uncertain now and she hated it. Not that the war was comforting, but its all she had ever known. So she sat there in her thoughts selfishly thinking about firelord to be.

As Zuko walked down the beach, desperately seeking quiet away from his new friends, who were relentlessly teasing him about his tea making skills, he saw katara, sitting close to the waters edge, soaking in the moon. At first he had thought about turning around, but while he was contemplating she glanced behind and motioned for him to come sit next to her. So he sat down quietly and waited for her to say what was on her mind, she always did.

Katara glanced under her eyelashes at Zuko. she sighed softly. He turned his head and saw the confusion pouring out of her eyes. “Whats wrong katara?” she sighed again. She spoke quietly, “do you think that we’ll still be friends after all of this?” she gestured widely with her arms. He studied her for a second. But she continued to speak. “I mean we just barely became friends Zuko. We’ve been through so much in so little time. Chasing after my mothers murderer, saving me from falling rocks. Its like now i cant imagine my life without you in it, and im just worried once you become firelord you wont have to time hang out with the Gaang or or..” she stopped her rant and blew out a large breathe as her cheeks turned pink. He ;et out a low rumbling chuckle. “Katara, after all this” his mimicked her arm gestures, “ i think we’ll always be friends. You are somebody i respect the opinion of greatly, one of my closest friends and yeah. I think we’ll ALL always be friends.” he smiled lopsidely at her. “But i think we should head back to the house before they send a search party. Come on i’ll walk you to your room.”

When they got back to the house everyone stopped talking and stared at them. “Well where have you two jerk benders been?” sokka asked eyeing them suspiciously as Suki pushed him. “Sitting by the beach sokka, im going to bed, actually we all should we have to train tomorrow.” katara said tapping her toes. The gaang sighed, and a string of yes ma’ams and ok moms flew around the room. Everyone quickly side goodnight and headed towards their rooms.

The sun woke katara up, as it shown brightly into her room. She sat up quickly rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she realized she could here everyone already awake downstairs. Spirits what time is it? She thought as she sprang out of bed. She always made breakfast before anyone else got up. She ran down the hall to the kitchen. What a mess she thought doesnt anyone know how to clean around her besides her. She heard a shout followed by tophs fit of laughter. Whoever she was sparing definitely got it good. She ran outside as fast as she good. They were already sparing! How could no one wake her, she thought angrily. She burst out the door only to be greeted with a odd looks and a gaping zuko and aang. “What? Is my hair sticking up?” zuko cleared his throat uncomfortably and smacked the back of aangs head for staring. “No sis,” sokka said picking himself up off the ground, and dusting off “You’re in your under wrappings and its apparently making a couple people uncomfortable.” he said glaring at the two teens looking anywhere but katara who was blushing furiously. “Well maybe i woudnt have been in such a hurry if someone woke me up!” suki giggled “ calm down and go get dressed, we decided to go see a play and take it easy today and start training tomorrow!” katara signed and turned hoping to live down this embarrassment one day soon. She couldnt help but giggle at the two goons who couldnt look at her or hide their blushes either.

……………………………..

That night everyone was in a mood. The play had been awful. Only Toph was happy with her portrayal. Aang had tried to kiss Katara, after she said she was confused about her feelings. And they ended up in a nasty on going silent treatment. She felt uncomfortable around Zuko because of the cave scene in the play. Though she wasnt sure if it was the thought of her and Zuko or that aang had accused her of something she wasnt she of. Had he meant that she had feelings for Zuko or that she was a hussy? Either way it made her mad. Zuko glanced up at her meekly, offering a small sad smile. And she gave one back and went to bed. She didnt know what she confused about but she knew she wasnt in love with aang. She had a feeling a lot more than just a comet was coming.  
The painted lady knew she was right.


End file.
